pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 19
image:Fucking Sign.jpg -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:43, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :^ Frosty No U! 07:44, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::First =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Why is said Negro Not online, I would like to run dual SoJ Boon smite in TA tbh Frosty No U! 07:49, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Fine, BRT. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:50, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Need more people for some SoJ Smite on TA. Frosty's walking dog currently so yeah, assemble. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:59, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Tell me if you manage more than 2 wins —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::We've gotten quite a few TA wins... Not with this do. In America, you get atleast like 2 randomway/shitway teams and your generic "DARRR IMA TRAPPER FOO!" team. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:01, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ill join-- 09:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, we got 3/4 so far, so go ahead. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) And apparently Crossfire is a bad Mesmer... No offense. I did good?! Also the dervs had hex breaker...-- 12:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :No excuse. Frosty No U! 12:53, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::...You used Clumsiness on a Monk. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:59, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Hey, Monks deal wtfDPS with their Spears. You need to make sure. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::/ragequit.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:12, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Anet should make that into an emote, tbh. Your character looks around nervously, and then starts screaming and explodes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:13, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Crossfire, i watched you use ineptitude on an ele O.o And you own hexbreaker by using auspicious + nightmare/imagined first--Golden19pxStar 14:15, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or by bringing Wild Blow. Obviously Wild Blow is better. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:16, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Is he as bad at mesmer as I am at monk? I spam heals on people with full health just in case. And stay right behind people in PvE FoW HM >.< I'm getting better though :D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 14:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Once I used Throw Dirt on a spirit. epic win. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:24, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Go Me/P and take wild throw that'll teach them to use hex breaker --74.61.209.219 14:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Wild Blow is better, though, because of massive Critical Hits with a peppermint axe. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:30, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Bring d-shot and interrupt hex breaker. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol, that's so obvious I can't believe I didn't think about it! /facepalm [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) july mAT How is it that some guilds played 6 rounds and others played 4, no forfeits involved? Is the gw.com result table just fucked up horribly? [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 21:56, 31 July 2008 (EDT) furby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lNfBZTz2xQ&feature=related -- 23:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :ROFL!!!!!!! "Kocka doole do" *BOOM*!!!!--TheNoob 23:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) The Dark Knight saw it first day it came out. epic.--TheNoob 00:52, 1 August 2008 (EDT) sorry GoD :--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:58, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::the link to the talk page links to the User_talk_talk.....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:08, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, fail. --Srs Beans 09:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::cuz its originaly made for userpages doh ~.~ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::TBH, Infested, WELL tags are for inferiority. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 10:21, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::uh wut? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:27, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::That you used a delete tag for inferiority, but should've used a WELL tag. Moreso when the reason is PvX:WELL. --Srs Beans 11:33, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Didn't Wizardboy make that template? I know I saw it somewhere before. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 11:47, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Code used = . If Wiz made that, I'd lol. --Srs Beans 11:55, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ups ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^lol.--Reason.decrystallized 23:11, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::ups --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:22, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Lulz. But it's not the same :P --Srs Beans 07:24, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I hope that was sarcasm O_o ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:32, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::The one IH made doesn't read "Inferior to Wizardboy777 etc etc bla", so it is different. --Srs Beans 15:33, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Ok, it was sarcasm. I was worried for a second there. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:38, 2 August 2008 (EDT) u take that back :--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:55, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Whatever you fucking asshole idiot whose got shit for brains and whose mother is a whore and whose penis is the size of a small cashew. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:56, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::: :'( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:57, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::THAT'S RIGHT YOU CRY BITCH CRY! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:58, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::im gonna infest your home if u dont stop D:< --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:00, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I already infested your mother's pants last night with my privates. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::bring me some new news --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:03, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::John McCain said Barack Obama played the Race Card. That's news. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:03, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::cool cool.....who are they? =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:05, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Oh yeah, you're a stupid Euro. I forgot. Both are presidential candidates... I can't believe you haven't heard of ATLEAST Obama (he made speech in Berlin with 200,000 people attending). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:08, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::cool cool.....what is Berlin? =o ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:11, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I hope that was a joke... Berlin is a large city in Germany (the biggest one infact). The BERLIN Wall ring any bells? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::cool cool.....but.. what is Germany? =o ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:13, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::It's that country right between Canada's eastern border and Ugoslavia. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:15, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::o rite, bradwurst country --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19pxTalk]]* ) 16:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::(ec)oic. that explains a lot of things. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Need Thumper for TA for Triple Smite gogogo! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:09, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :The axer failed, use a hammer. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:09, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Fine. Changed accordingly. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 18:10, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::The hammer failed, play a better team build. Brandnew. 18:10, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::We won with Hammer TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:11, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::2 consecs against bad kiSu and bad rspike gg ;o Brandnew. 18:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you want to wait for, like, 40 minutes I can come *lol* --Srs Beans 18:13, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::"Now" isn't really "40 minutes" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:14, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: ::::::::To come TA with me asap. Brandnew. 18:15, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Asap can be nao. /late --Srs Beans 18:35, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Too late, Goldenstar needed to eat :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:36, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Come online soonish please I need somebody that i can try out the hammer with, just so I can make my mind up, yeye nice one. --Crow is PhatNThat 10:03, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm online right now, IGN Guild Mc Communist. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:04, 2 August 2008 (EDT) HEY GoD Come online right now for some manly GvG guesting. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:44, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Hey bitch Sup dewd. Come do the deep we need an ursan for heroway O: Gimme ur ign btw. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] :Quote: "I'm online right now, IGN Guild Mc Communist. -- *Wah Wah Wah!* 10:04, 2 August 2008 (EDT)" :And it's still true, even now :P --Srs Beans 08:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::I hate the Deep TBH. I'm doing some PvP. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:58, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::say wut?! deep is way fun --'Sazzy ' 09:04, 3 August 2008 (EDT) obaby. I recently started playing the Red Alert 3 public beta, and will likely be playing as the Soviets non-stop for at least a month. Prepare for some commy-tastic screenshots. Tell the other pvx communists, I don't know who they are tbh. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 12:48, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :You should. And what's Red Alert? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 12:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Lol'd! Red Alert is a semi-famous RTS. --Srs Beans 12:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::Apparently not famous enough :P. I've never heard of it, unless you're watching Star Trek. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Red Alert 3 [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 12:53, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Ur joking right?! u don't know what red alert is....... It's like THE BEST 'RTS' Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:57, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Not the best. But close --Srs Beans 13:13, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Starcrat is meh at best tbh. I mean. WHERE THE HELLS THE COMMUNISM?!Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:16, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::AoE > Red Alert > StarCraft > * imo-- Blackened 13:17, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::wow u guys fail at RTS games, StarCraft is definitly the best --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'''Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:26, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Starcraft>Age of Ampires>Red Alert = Rise of Nations imo. Brandnew. 15:45, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Age of Empires and Empire Earth is where I draw the line for RTS'ers. Not much outside of that. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:46, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Empire Earth sucks. Rise of Nations owns it. Age of empires is awesome though. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:49, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Empire Earth is great. Firing nukes at baddies is always endless fun. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:49, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::But the rediculous number of ages and the really slow gameplay sucks. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:53, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Gogo cheats :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:53, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Cheats make the game no fun. If a game is olny fun if you cheat, it sucks. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:57, 3 August 2008 (EDT) 4srs lolwut? Some nigs need to stop being ignant. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:36, 3 August 2008 (EDT) : :P Sway is fucking stupid but it's still got that "it's a page on PvX so don't vandal it" protection... Despite how true it is. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:38, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yah. But.. I dun see how Sway is still great on here. It gets rolled by anything, I think. Or at least anything I've played or obsed. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:24, 3 August 2008 (EDT) DW? Could someone please tell me what dw is? Thanks a lot :P~Sry for using this user page but then im 100% certain someone could give me a answer :)robertjan 02:27, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Shorthand for Deep Wound. --71.229 02:27, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: That is a lie. DW Means Don't Worry (Deep wound is ineffective.) and Yes I am slightly retarded. That could be why I have a kitten on my shoulder. It also explains the drool in my lap. Oh and btw DW does mean deep wound on the wiki <.< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Don't Worry?. One of his characters is Dont Vvorry, TBH. Anyway, DW means Deep Water, meaning not to go into the deep end. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Liez!!! It means Dick Wanker!!! Selket Shadowdancer 11:40, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Do wave! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Do Wash! xD Selket Shadowdancer 11:50, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Your guild What's the reqs and alliegance? Selket Shadowdancer 11:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Be a PvX'er is the req, and we're Kurzick. It's Skakid's guild but I'm an officer so. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::So basically its for peeps from this site? If so then I'm in for as long as I can put up you all. :p Selket Shadowdancer 11:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Sure, why not. It's basically for teaching GvG but if you don't want to you don't have to. Just give me you're IGN and I'll invite you. Mine's Guild Mc Communist. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You already know my IGN, that should be obvious by my userpage. :) Selket Shadowdancer 11:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Are you sure you can fit occaisonal GvG into your busy schedule of standing around in Kamadan talking about WW2? Also lol @ wutz Selket's IGN. - 11:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol that conversation was epic win. Selket Shadowdancer 11:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::My favorite line was "Nazi Germany? Technically advanced? WTF? LOLOLOLOLROFLCOPTOR!" wtf do they teach kids about WW2 these days? - 11:59, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Too many videogames set post WW2 in multi directional universes me thinks. Selket Shadowdancer 12:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I hurd Panzers and assault rifles were outdated. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:04, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You forgot those fucking huge artillery guns and the Luftwaffe. - 13:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I've always wanted to lrn2GvG, if you can put up with my initial suck I'd like to join. Primary IGN is Iol Pie-- Blackened 12:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh don't worry, suck is expected if not required. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:07, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well if it helps I've got EXPERT RA experience! >.>-- Blackened 13:04, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you want an invite just ask. All PvX'ers are welcome... to some extent. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:05, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Well if I can get in I think their standards dropped pretty low so I think you'll be ok. :) Selket Shadowdancer 13:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well, the goal was to "teach PvX'ers to GvG so we don't suck so much". Although we've lost practically every GvG (except for one vs. horribad team) I guess we've become smarter... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:07, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::The worse rating you get, the worse teams you'll fight (and the more smufs... ) --'› Srs Beans ' 13:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::We've still gotten rolled by r3,000 TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:11, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Can I guest some time? I'd like to see that. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::(EC)Any experience is good experience, right? :P-- Blackened 13:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Any good experience is good experience, TBH. Although since we're trying to TEACH GvG rather than win it, lack of experience can soon become experience... Or we just failed completely. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:14, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::As long as you have fun thats what counts tbh. Selket Shadowdancer 13:15, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah, pretty much. And Gank Wars along with TA is fun. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:16, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::If I don't start my own guild, I might be looking for an invite. I've gotten the go ahead to try to shape up the guild I'm in now, but I don't see much hope for it. If nothing else, maybe we can ally and shit. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:11, 4 August 2008 (EDT)